Mubolvers
by evil older sister
Summary: Ten years is along time to search, Ten years is a long time to hope, ten years is just right


Mubolvers

Disclaimer: I Solemly swear that I do not own Harry Potter, and am up to no good!

Ten years. It had been ten years. Since parents had hope for their children's futures, since asking if a child had their warding bracelets became more common than asking if they had their coat. Ten years since most of the wizarding world gave up all pretenses winning the war. Ten years since Remus Lupin and Sirius Black started searching for three kidnapped children, they had been looking so long that almost everyone else, including Albus Dumbledore had all but given up, on the Trio, on the War, on life itself, it sometimes seemed, but the two remaining Marauder's refused to give up they were joined in their search by the stubborn Molly Weasley, who refused to believe that the three were dead, and surprisingly, Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy, both of whom said that the three were simply to annoying to snuff it. Harry, Hermione, and Ron disappeared from a local park in Surrey when they were there the summer after their forth year while under the dubious eyes of Mundangus Fletcher who got drunk on duty, again. After interviewing all the witnesses, including one Dudley Dursley, they found out that the three were sitting on the swings talking when several people in black robes surrounded them. They were quickly knocked out and the robed characters disappeared with them. Most believed that the robed figures were Death Eaters and that the trio was probably dead already and stopped even looking for bodies after five years. This was shortly after Azkaban fell to Voldemort and most people had many other things to worry about. This was also around the time that the wizarding world finally stopped hiding from the muggles, who promptly set about fighting the war and are winning, not that the wizarding world sees it that way; they just gave up without their fourteen year old hero.

This brings us up to the present, the few moderately intelligent wizards, I.E. the ones that have joined forces with the muggles, and one of the muggle Special Forces unit attacked Azkaban and won the prison back, and started to free the POW's who were kept there. One such group was made up of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, and several muggle specialists. The three wizards joined in all the battles in hopes that they will find some sign that the trio lives. They set about freeing people from the lowest level of Azkaban, most were important political figures. In the first occupied cell they found Minerva McGonagall, who had been captured nearly eight months ago. She looked at them and for one moment was clearly confused about who they were, the moment passed and she smiled as best as she was able. They opened the cell door and one of the muggles; a paramedic went in to check the slightly emaciated woman and, after a brief exam helped her to her feet. She greeted her former students warmly but when she saw Severus for another moment, no longer than a millisecond, her face registered pure terror. When he moved closer to greet her like the other two had, her nostrils flared like a skittish horse and she pulled away, to the astonishment of those around her. After she collected herself she apologized "I'm sorry, Severus, but something about you terrifies me and I don't quite know why" her speech was slow and hesitant, the opposite of the stern confident woman they knew. One of the specialists stayed with her while the rest went on, all down the corridor they found empty cells with a couple dozen people, some they knew, some they didn't, a few that they knew but that didn't know them. No matter whom it was the one constant was that as soon as Severus came within five feet they shied away from him no matter if they saw him or not. At each cell with a person in it they left a medic to take care of the person, and if possible guide them out. This went on until it was only the three wizards and one of the muggles and one more cell to check. They looked into the cell and saw a middle aged woman who looked at them curiously. The medic went to check on her but she ignored him in favor of addressing Sirius, the only wizard she could see. "Who are you to risk the wrath of the Dark Ones, to visit us?"

"We are here to rescue you, the other prisoners are fine."

She paused for a moment as if listening to someone "The ones you have already freed are of no consequence, they have not yet been reborn and so is not one of us."

This confused Sirius so he asked "Are there more of you down here?" while Remus, moving in to view, they had agreed to keep Severus out of sight since the prisoners were scared of him, asked "Who are 'Us'?"

"The Elders are the only ones left they are kept behind that wall" she gestured, "We are the Mubolvers, I am Ie (Pronounced EE as in MarIE, Hint, Hint)"

This, of course brought up a huge slew of question which were forestalled by Ie who cocked her head then said "The Elders wish to speak with you, however you must find a Dark One, they are the only ones who may open the door" She got up and, with in fifteen feet of Severus stopped and said, "a Dark One is here."

Sirius had an idea of what a Dark One was; he had to make a right assumption sometimes, after all. Because of this he asked, "What is a Dark One?"

"They are our masters, our creators it is through them that we were reborn."

"Is he a Dark One" he then pointed at Severus and Ie nodded, Sirius spoke quietly to the other two, "I think she means someone with the dark mark, so Severus, it's up to you" Severus approached the blank wall and to everyone's surprise it pulled back to reveal a chamber more dank and smelly than even the worst of the cells, curled up together in the center of the room were three people, nothing really distinguishable about them other than the fact that they had obviously been there a long time. Ie bowed to the three then caulked her head again and turned to the astonished group next to her and talked directly to Sirius "The Elders wish to know why you travel with one of the Dark Ones when you are clearly not a Dark One"

"He doesn't wish to be a Dark One any longer and so is helping us defeat them"

"Why are you here?"

"To help anyone imprisoned here"

"What do you want of us?"

"To Take you all somewhere safe"

"What is 'Safe'?"

This caused Sirius to blink for a moment, and then think for another one "'Safe' means that you will not be hurt"

"The Elders are curious, the will accompany you to this 'Safe' place, as will I"

"What do we call them?"

Remus immediately realized that a mistake had been made in asking that as Ie gasped in outrage then prepared to scold them when she stopped caulked her head and then nodded deeply to the Elders before turning back to the Wizards "Know that it is only by the decisions of the Elders that you will be told at all, none but the Mubolvers should know this, Their names are Ry (Pronounced Ree)" One of the three came forward, moving almost on all fours. His eyes were green, it was the only part of him that was easily seen, and they could only just tell that he was male up close. "This is Ne (Pronounced NEE)" The next came forward, though not quite as far as the first, she was female and seemed to be pregnant. "And finally this is Ald" The last came forward; he seemed almost taller than the other two, though it was hard to tell. The two boys seemed to be protecting the girl, staying between her and the wizards, especially Severus. It was a challenge getting them out especially with the portkey they had arranged, which they seemed to fear, after much stress they finally got everyone to the hospital wing, which was more secure these days then St. Mungo's. As soon as they hit the ground in the white, clean room so different from their cell, the three pulled into a corner and were partially forgotten.

The hospital wing, despite Madam Pomphrey's best efforts, only slightly emptied. Anyone who had been a prisoner for more than five months refused to have the medi-witch treat them, even Minerva, who seemed to blank out before saying the Elders, must give the Ok. She then shook herself and when questioned didn't even know who the Elders were. This left nearly three quarters of the patients refusing treatments. The Nurse, near to tears of frustration, finally approached Ie, who pointed out the Elders and informed them that Ry had decided that he would be treated and they would decide if it was OK. The Elder Identified as Ry came forward, wary as a caged rabbit, but dangerous as a wild cougar. The Nurse raised her wand and began the diagnostic spells. The three, along with Ie looked curiously around at air then Ie spoke, she had been designated by the Elders to speak for them.

"What are they lights that are swirling in the air?"

Pomphrey looked startled by replying "Magic" She then looked at the results and cried out, staring at Ry in complete shock, this brought Sirius running. He arrived in front of them just a Madam Pomphrey cast a heavy duty cleaning on Ry. He stopped in shock himself, widened eyes taking in the young man, for he was no older then twenty-five, in front of him. Hair that pretty much stayed the same color, though now that it was unmatted it fell in a wave, though he didn't doubt that it would sticking up all over the place if it were shorter. Skin that was pale as a ghost, and severely scarred in some places but one could almost see the slight tan that it once held. Eyes deadened from pain and lack of light, yet still so vividly green that it caught the breath of those surrounding them.

"How have you changed the appearance of an Elder?" This question came from Ie.

"His appearance hasn't changed; I just cleaned the dirt off of him, what I'm doing now is taking a scan of his mind, it's general practice for all those who have been at the mercy of the Death Eaters"

"Death Eaters?"

This time Sirius, who had just managed to pick his jaw up off the floor, "The Dark Ones"

"Ah" They stood watching as the Nurse's brow furrowed in apparent confusion, and Ry continued to sit still on the floor, he had refused to sit on the bed.

Finally the frazzled Madam Pomphrey spoke, "His brain waves are almost completely opposite of what they should be for his age, I have a theory but I need to check everyone else before I can confirm it, so I would like to know if I can treat my patients now"

Everyone looked to Ry, Ne, and Ald. After a few tense moments Ald came forward slowly as Ry took his place between Ne and the wizard. Madam Pomphrey repeated her actions and soon the newly cleaned and scanned red-head joined his two friends. The three then came forward together and the two boys protected Ne during her exam. In short order everyone had been scanned and Elders to draw back, and prepare to strike should the need arise. In the time it took for them to calm, a serene Albus Dumbledore, an anxious Molly Weasley, and a stunned Neville Longbottom entered and gave astonishing news. The muggles had killed Voldemort, and it wasn't even a trained muggle. The Snake-man went with his Death Eaters to kill the wife and teenage son of a prominent army official; he was not counting on said wife getting the drop on his minions by beating them over the head with a frying pan, or on said teenage son being able to shoot a gun, the gun went off accidentally twice, the boy was not very good with a gun, the first bullet went through Voldemort's thigh, the second went through the top of his head when he bent over in pain. The war had pretty much been won, and almost entirely by muggles.

"Well since you all are here", signaling Sirius to grab one of the extra strength calming draughts that Severus had made, "we have news as well, it seems that the trio have been found." Molly's eyes widened then took in the three squatting by the corner, and as Molly tends to when she gets overly excited, she fainted, straight into the stunned, and admittedly no longer serene, arms of Albus Dumbledore, who looked completely gob smacked for the first time in memory. Five hours, four attempted and failed hugs, three more fainting spells, two sets of explanations and an extra strength calming draught later, everyone, including the Elders, who were the recipients of one of the sets of explanations, were ready to hear Madam Pomphrey's theory.

"I believe the rebirth that Ie talked about was caused by exposure to small doses of the Cruciatas curse over long periods of time, it appears that each of their brains rewired itself, for lack of a better term, to cope with the damage that the curse inflicted on it. This rewiring created a telepathic link to all those with similar pathways as well as the ability to sense magic. From what I can tell it takes about nine months for this link to fully awaken though the perception of magic begins almost immediately, starting with the dark mark. A truly unfortunate side effect of the link is that it appears to destroy the memories of the life the person had before they were exposed to it, I have not had a chance to find out if it is permanent, but I will, they then either take or are given new names, though I think the Death Eaters inadvertently give them their names." At everyone's confused looks she elaborated, "Each name is a small part of their original name, think about it, HarRY, HermioNE, RonALD, I believe it's safe to say that when they finally forgot their names, swimming in and out of consciousness and in great pain they latched on to what they heard. I am sure that Ie's original name probably ended in Ie."

They thought about that then Remus let out a slightly sad chuckle, when they turned to him confused he said "Their own names may not have been all that they decided" he pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment and wrote clearly across the top 'MUD BLOOD LOVERS' then crossed out the D, L, O, O, and D so that it now read 'MU BO LVERS' he then repeated the word which Ie identified them all as "Mubolvers"

* * *

SO WHAT DID EVERY ONE THINK? WAS IT HORRIBLE? I'LL TY TO GET OUT SOME MORE CHAPTERS TO MY OTHER STORIES, I'M HAVE HORRIBLE WRITES BLOCK CYA- Evil Older Sister 


End file.
